Sans x Male Reader Lemon
by SoulDuster98
Summary: Enjoy the story!


Sans had always thought you were a strange human.

Whether it was the fact that you came out of nowhere to save Frisk from Flowey or

that you emanated a strange glow from your left eye when you fought the yellow

flower.

It had reminded him of his own powers, but for a human to possess such strength perplexed

him.

You not only possessed the power to conjure up weapons made from your soul, but you also

had your own version of a Gaster Blaster.

Sans knew you were human, you just had to be.

But something still didn't add up.

He felt as if you were familiar to him, yet you've never been in any timelines before now.

There was no information about you no matter where he looked.

Sans has even tried to ask you a few times, but you've always given the excuse that you don't

remember, or gave Sans an uneasy glance before laughing it off.

He knew you were hiding your past. It has been about a year since your unexpected arrival.

A year since you helped Frisk free all monsters from the underground.

It's been that long and Sans has yet to find out anything about you, or find enough courage to

finally confess to you.

Ever since you two met, he felt warmth where his heart would be.

The only problem is that you always seem to distance yourself from everyone.

Although you are usually a very friendly person, sometimes it was just impossible to converse

with the other monsters.

Sans never knew why, so it was always hard for him to try and confess his feelings.

*2nd POV*

Sans blinked out of his deep thoughts, a bottle of ketchup clenched tightly in his hands.

He was at Grillby's famous restaurant.

At the moment Grillby seemed to show a look of concern, in which Sans waved off as he took

another swig of the condiment.

Sans had gone to the bar in hopes of drowning his stress in ketchup, but it only seemed to

make him think more about the human male.

Being slightly tipsy and a little more than done for the day, Sans decided to stumble back to

his shared home and sleep.

His brother, Papyrus, was probably over at Undyne's at the moment.

The only problem is that the two skeleton brothers shared their house with Y/n, who was

currently watching Mettaton in the living room.

As Sans sloppily made it into the house, his intoxicated eye sockets landed on the lounging

male.

Said person felt a presence nearby and took a glance at the short skeleton before returning to

the television.

He lazily mumbled out a hello followed by a loud yawn.

Sans watched the cute pink tongue curl slightly as the other yawned, almost tempted to gently

bite at it with his own teeth.

However, that thought vanished when Y/n realized Sans had been standing in the open

doorway the entire time, not seeming to move at all from his current slouched position.

"Um Sans? You alright there?"

The male's eyes shifted nervously from his friend to the tv.

Sans continued to stare for some time, seemingly in a drunken daze, before he finally

snapped out of it and plopped down next to Y/n.

He couldn't concentrate on the flashing lights on the tv, instead Sans snuck glances at the

human male beside him.

His left eye kept flickering blue and his hands were shaking from the sheer willpower of

holding back on not taking the male then and there.

Y/n knew something was definitely off about the skeleton male.

He's been noticing this behavior for the past few weeks, and in all honesty, the feverish look

Sans gives him sends shivers down his spine.

Whether it was his major crush on Sans for the past few months or the fact that he's never

been in an intimate relationship, something urged Y/n to finally make a move.

He took Sans' skull gently into both of his hands and pressed his lips to the skeleton's teeth.

A mix between a moan and an animalistic growl escaped through Sans' mouth while he

desperately pushed back into the kiss.

Something warm and wet slid along Y/n's lower lip making him gasp in realization that

skeleton monsters do have tongues.

It slipped through his open lips and tangled with the stunned male's own tongue.

Y/n felt something cold slide up his shirt and squeaked as Sans pinched one of his nipples.

He shivered at the coolness of Sans' hands as they teased his nipples and rubbed at his hips.

Y/n wanted to do something as well, so he lifted up Sans' shirt slightly and stroked his

ribcage.

That earned him several moans and caused Sans to suddenly pin the male beneath him.

His tongue ran up the other's neck and his hands made fast work of taking off Y/n's clothes.

Sans slightly pulled down his own shorts to reveal a very big and brightly glowing dick.

It illuminated the dark living room with a soft blue glow.

Y/n couldn't keep his eyes away from it as Sans pushed his legs apart and got in between

them.

He snapped his eyes up to Sans as the skeleton was about to push inside him.

His look held fear and lust, causing Sans to stop.

"Shit what am I doing? I'm pushing you too far ain't I kid?"

His head lowered sadly.

This whole situation had sobered him up.

A warm hand placed itself on his cheek and he looked back into the other's eyes.

"I-I wanted to do this for so long."

Y/n whispered gently, looking away as a blush started to adorn his cheeks.

Sans leaned down to study his expression.

"Then why did you look so scared?"

Y/n took a deep breath and gave Sans a serious look.

"Because I've never done this before."

Sans flinched at his sudden confession.

Had he really almost taken the innocence of someone he loved by force?

What kind of pers -uh- monster was he?

He hung his head in shame and Y/n sighed in annoyance before flipping both of them over.

He forcefully grabbed one of Sans' hands and sucked on each digit, coating them in saliva.

Sans watched the lewd scene in front of him with a heavy blue blush, fascinated by this new

burst of confidence the other had.

After he finished licking on each finger, Y/n let go of his wrist and gasped as Sans pushed a

wet digit inside him.

He felt every joint as Sans curled the finger towards his prostate.

Y/n jolted slightly at the sudden pleasure and unintentionally gripped Sans' ribs roughly.

A sharp breath escaped Sans' forever smiling face and his movements inside Y.n faltered for

a split second as pleasure coursed through him.

Y/n mistook it as pain and when he tried removing his hands, Sans repeatedly sank his finger

deep into him, causing his hands to take their hold back on Sans' ribs.

Y/n weakly moaned, not used to the newfound pleasure, but hissed in slight pain as Sans

worked another finger inside him.

The skeleton hushed the other with sweet words and his other hand took hold of Y/n's half

erect member.

Flinching as if his hand would be cold, Y/n looked confused as the skeleton's hand was

actually warm.

He noticed the other was using his magic in order to provide some pleasure as Sans

continued to push two fingers inside.

Although it was uncomfortable, thanks to Sans' constant care of his erection, Y/n was able to

relax and enjoy the foreign feeling.

Soon enough he was a moaning mess, drool escaping past his kiss swollen lips and

running down his chin.

If Sans kept that up much longer, he would cum in an instant.

Swallowing down another moan, Y/n pushed up and away from Sans' fingers before

climbing off the skeleton.

Sans was afraid he had crossed a line and was about to apologize, but stopped in his

tracks at the desperate look the other was giving him.

He stood there in all his glory, his member leaking precum profusely and his chest

heaving as cute little whines left his lips.

Sans didn't even need to ask to know how much the other male wanted to continue.

Standing up he motioned Y/n to get on his knees on the couch, and once the male

complied with an embarrassed look, Sans spread his legs enough to fit comfortably

against them.

He took both hands and spread the other's cheeks apart, looking at the cute reddened

hole hidden there.

He licked his lips as he realized that they didn't have lubricant and started getting

enough spit to do the job.

Spitting onto his erect member, Sans rubbed the tip against Y/n's entrance, earning a

slight gasp from him.

Almost hesitant, Sans started to slowly push into the tight heat, groaning as it

enveloped his cock.

A whimper caught his attention about halfway inside, and he paused to give the other

time.

Y/n's shoulders were shaking slightly and his breath was ragged as he tried to take in

Sans' length.

It hurt more than he expected, but the burning sensation was unexpectedly

pleasurable in a way.

He knew Sans wasn't even all the way inside, which made him unsure if he could

handle it all.

But as Sans started thrusting the rest of the way in, Y/n let out a lewd moan as it

brushed up against his prostate.

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Y/n struggled to keep quiet as Sans

thrusted at a slow pace, giving him time to adjust.

He would hit the bundle of nerves just right to make Y/n shake in pure pleasure and

mewl out for Sans to go faster.

The burning pain was still there, but it was overrun by electric shocks of ecstasy and

Y/n absolutely loved it.

He gripped onto the back of the couch for leverage and practically begged Sans to

wreck his body.

The short skeleton grabbed Y/n's hips tightly, driving himself deeper into the wet heat

inside.

The tightness, along with the male's walls contracting around his dick pushed Sans

close to the edge.

He could tell Y/n was close as well and decided to grip the other's weeping cock into

his fist, going at the perfect rhythm.

That was all it took before Y/n was left a moaning mess as his orgasm rocked his

body, sending milky white strings of cum onto the couch cushions and Sans' hand.

His walls clenched so deliciously around Sans that not a second later, he was filling up

the other with a glowing blue essence.

Sans collapsed onto the male's back below him, both trying to regain sweet oxygen.

Lifting himself up slightly as the other grew quiet, Sans realized that Y/n had fallen

asleep from sheer exertion.

Chuckling, the skeleton pulled out and cleaned up to the best of his abilities.

Grabbing the small blanket thrown over the couch, he flipped Y/n over carefully onto

his back and decided to curl up next to him, throwing the blanket over their bodies.

Sans didn't care if anyone walked into the house, he was too tired to worry even if it

were his brother.

He would deal with Papyrus' questions later.


End file.
